List of songs
This is a list of songs that have been performed, written, and/or produced by Mariah Carey. For her unreleased material, see List of unreleased songs. Mariah Carey (1990) * "Vision of Love" * "There's Got to Be a Way" * "I Don't Wanna Cry" * "Someday" * "Vanishing" * "All in Your Mind" * "Alone in Love" * "You Need Me" * "Sent from Above" * "Prisoner" * "Love Takes Time" Emotions (1991) * "Emotions" * "And You Don't Remember" * "Can't Let Go" * "Make it Happen" * "If It's Over" * "You're So Cold" * "So Blessed" * "To Be Around You" * "Till the End of Time" * "The Wind" Music Box (1993) * "Dreamlover" * "Hero" * "Anytime You Need a Friend" * "Music Box" * "Now That I Know" * "Never Forget You" * "Without You" * "Just to Hold You Once Again" * "I've Been Thinking About You" * "All I've Ever Wanted" Merry Christmas (1994) * "Silent Night" * "All I Want for Christmas Is You" * "O Holy Night" * "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)" * "Miss You Most (at Christmas Time)" * "Joy to the World" * "Jesus Born on This Day" * "Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town" * "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing/Gloria (in Excelsis Deo)" * "Jesus Oh What a Wonderful Child" * "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" Daydream (1995) * "Fantasy" * "Underneath the Stars" * "One Sweet Day" * "Open Arms" * "Always Be My Baby" * "I Am Free" * "When I Saw You" * "Long Ago" * "Melt Away" * "Forever" * "Daydream Interlude" * "Looking In" Butterfly (1997) * "Honey" * "Butterfly" * "My All" * "The Roof" * "Fourth of July" * "Breakdown" * "Babydoll" * "Close My Eyes" * "Whenever You Call" * "Fly Away (Butterfly Reprise)" * "The Beautiful Ones" * "Outside" Rainbow (1999) * "Heartbreaker" * "Can't Take That Away (Mariah's Theme)" * "Bliss" * "How Much" * "After Tonight" * "X-Girlfriend" * "Vulnerability (Interlude)" * "Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" * "Crybaby" * "Did I Do That?" * "Petals" * "Rainbow (Interlude)" * "Thank God I Found You" Glitter (2001) * "Loverboy" (remix) * "Lead the Way" * "If We" * "Didn't Mean to Turn You On" * "Don't Stop (Funkin' 4 Jamaica)" * "All My Life" * "Reflections (Care Enough)" * "Last Night a DJ Saved My Life" * "Want You" * "Never Too Far" * "Twister" * "Loverboy" Charmbracelet (2002) * "Through the Rain" * "Boy (I Need You)" * "The One" * "Yours" * "You Got Me" * "I Only Wanted" * "Clown" * "My Saving Grace" * "You Had Your Chance" * "Lullaby" * "Irresistible (Westside Connection)" * "Subtle Invitation" * "Bringin' on the Heartbreak" * "Sunflowers for Alfred Roy" The Emancipation of Mimi (2005) * "It's Like That" * "We Belong Together" * "Shake It Off" * "Mine Again" * "Say Somethin'" * "Stay the Night" * "Get Your Number" * "One and Only" * "Circles" * "Your Girl" * "I Wish You Knew" * "To the Floor" * "Joy Ride" * "Fly Like a Bird" * "Don't Forget About Us" * "Makin' It Last All Night (What I Do)" * "So Lonely (One and Only Part 2)" * "We Belong Together" (remix) E=MC² (2008) * "Migrate" (feat. T-Pain) * "Touch My Body" * "Cruise Control" (feat. Damian Marley) * "I Stay in Love" * "Side Effects" (feat. Young Jeezy) * "I'm That Chick" * "Love Story" * "I'll Be Lovin' U Long Time" * "Last Kiss" * "Thanx 4 Nothin'" * "O.O.C." * "For the Record" * "Bye Bye" * "I Wish You Well" * "Heat" (Bonus Track) * "4real4real" (feat. Da Brat) (Bonus Track) Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel (2009) *"Betcha Gon' Know (The Prologue)" * "Obsessed" * ""H.A.T.E.U." * "Candy Bling" * "Ribbon" * "Inseparable" * "Standing O" * "It's a Wrap" * "Up Out My Face" * "Up Out My Face (The Reprise)" * "More Than Just Friends" * "The Impossible" * "The Impossible (The Reprise)" * "Angel (The Prelude)" * "Angels Cry" * "Languishing (The Interlude)" * "I Want to Know What Love Is" Merry Christmas II You (2010) *"Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" (Intro) * "Oh, Santa!" * "O Little Town of Bethelhem"\"Little Drummer Boy" (Medley) *"Christmas Time is in The Air" * "The First Noel"\"Born is the King" (Medley) * "When Christmas Comes" * "Here Comes Santa Claus (Right Down Santa Claus Lane)"\"Housetop Celebration" * "Charlie Brown Christmas" * "O Come Ye Faithful"\ "Hallelujah Chorus" (feat. Patricia Carey) * "O Holy Night" * "One Child" * "All I Want For Christmas Is You" (Extra Festive) * "Auld Lang Syne" (The New Year's Anthem) B-Sides/international tracks * "Don't Play That Song" * "Do You Think of Me" * "Everything Fades Away" * "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" * "Slipping Away" * "Do You Know Where You're Going To? (Theme from Mahogany)" * "There for Me" * "There Goes My Heart" * "Secret Love" * "Sprung" Tracks from compilations or live albums * "I'll Be There" (from MTV Unplugged) * "Sweetheart" (from #1's) * "When You Believe" (from #1's) * "I Still Believe" (from #1's) * "Miss You" (from The Remixes) Guest appearances * "Endless Love" (with Luther Vandross) * "Everytime I Close My Eyes" (Babyface featuring Mariah Carey and Kenny G) * "Things That U Do" (Jay-Z featuring Mariah Carey) * "I Know What You Want" (from The Remixes) (Busta Rhymes featuring Mariah Carey and The Flipmode Squad) * "What Would You Do?" (Nate Dogg featuring Mariah Carey and Shade Sheist) * "Gotta Thing for You" (Da Brat featuring Mariah Carey) * "U Make Me Wanna" (Jadakiss featuring Mariah Carey) * "Friendz" (N.O.R.E. featuring Mariah Carey) * "My Love" (The-Dream featuring Mariah Carey) * "When Do The Bells Ring For Me?" (Tony Bennett featuring Mariah Carey) * Lil Love (Bone Thugs N Harmony featuring Mariah Carey) * "My Life" (Damizza featuring Mariah Carey) * "Miss You" (Jadakiss featuring Mariah Carey) * "Warning" (Uncle Murda featuring Mariah Carey) * "Mizza" (Damizza featuring Mariah Carey) Miscallaneous * 100% * Right To Dream * Help Me Make It Through The Night * Skydiving (produced by Timbaland) * Imperfect * Weakness Of The Body Songs originally written to be performed by Carey * "I Lose Control" (Penny Ford) * "Where Are You Christmas" (Faith Hill) Songs written specifically for another artist * "Someone to Hold" (Trey Lorenz) * "Always in Love" (Trey Lorenz) * "Make You Happy" (Trey Lorenz) * "Help Me Find a Way to Your Heart" (Darryl Hall) * "Head over Heels" (Allure) * "Last Chance" (Allure) * "After" (7 Mile) * "Don't Go Looking for Love" (Blaque) *